


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by Jurrassica



Series: Christmas one-shots 2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: A horrible snowstorm forces Cloud to become stranded at Zack's apartment for the night.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Christmas one-shots 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crFQpOCDfEc&ab_channel=Oda)

Snow.

That was all Cloud saw as he looked out into the street from Zack’s second-floor apartment. Already 10 inches. No way he’d be able to get home now, especially on his bike. Too dangerous and too far.. As much as he knew he should stay, he also knew he’d hear it from his roommate if he stayed over with Zack. Only ‘cause Reno would know exactly what would happen if Cloud spent the night. And Cloud hated the constant teasing.

Speaking of Zack.

Strong, warm arms encased his waist, and he was pulled back towards Zack’s chest. He nuzzled into his neck, placing a gentle, tender kiss, before whispering into his ear.

“Gonna stay here tonight, Cloudy?” Cloud shivered, trying to hold back a gasp as Zack littered his neck with kisses. Such light touches, it’s what _really_ got to him. The gentle touches, soft kisses. More so than the rough ones. It made Cloud close his eyes and lean in towards Zack. It all felt so good. Too good.

“Mm, I shouldn’t.” He whispered as he closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly, giving Zack more access.

“No? Why not?

“R...Reno’s gonna wonder where I am.” Zack’s hands were at his waist now, teasing at the button to his pants, smirking into his skin when he popped them open with practiced ease.

“Mmm, your roommate?” Zack laughed hands slinking up Cloud’s chest, stopping at the top button at his shirt so he could undo it. He loved when Cloud wore button-up shirts. Made it easier to get him out of it.

“Yeah,” Cloud whispered, letting Zack slowly undo the buttons to his shirt. He could stop him, if he really wanted to, push him away and tell him ‘no’, and he knows Zack would stop. Would respect him and pull away.

But a large part of him wanted Zack to continue, wanted this so bad. Wanted to say ‘Screw Reno’, and not care about the repercussions when he got home in the morning.

He just hated the teasing. Reno loved to push his boundaries, get too into his business. Cloud was so much more reserved and private than Reno was. Barely even told his own friends about his life. Zack was really the only one who truly knew him. And he was okay with that.

“Forget about him for now, yeah? Focus on me,” Somehow, Zack had already gotten his shirt off, slipped it off his shoulders, and let it drop to the floor. He was moving his hands up Cloud’s stomach, to his chest, playing with his nipples, and smirking at the little gasp that escaped Cloud’s lips.

“He...he’ll say something.” Cloud didn’t sound like he was putting up a fight much anymore, barely noticing when Zack undid the buttons to his pants, slipping his hand into his pants, palming his hard cock through his boxers. 

“Don’t worry about that. Wanna move to the bed?” Zack turned him in his arms, so they were facing each other, tucking his head under Zack's chin.

“Mmm, the couch? It’s closer.” 

“Yeah?” Zack smiled, pulling away slightly so they could look into each other's eyes. Zack loved it, loved gazing deeply into Cloud's eyes, and he knew Cloud loved it too, but just never admitted it. He always had a small flustered look on his face when they came together, eyes locked. 

“Wanna make love in front of the Christmas tree?” 

“Zack,” Cloud blushed a little. Not too sure why he was still a bit shy when talking about sex with Zack. They’d been together long enough, had been intimate for some time too. He knew how much Cloud loved sex, but still seemed slightly shy when talking about it.

“Come on, I’ll carry you.” Zack laughed gently, the only warning Cloud got before he was scooped up into Zack’s arms, carried into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He crawled on top of him the moment Cloud was on the couch, trying to nudge himself in between Cloud’s legs, but found it a little difficult with how low his pants had ridden down his hips. Near growling, Zack grabbed his pants and boxers, pulling them down and tossing them to the floor. Good. Easier to get in between Cloud’s legs and lay between them.

“Zack,” A small whine as he felt Cloud paw at the zipper of his pants, struggling a little given the position they were in. Zack let out a sigh of relief when Cloud pulled his cock out, stroking slowly.

"Your hands feel nice," he said, thrusting his hips a little to meet Cloud's fist. Yeah, Cloud’s hands felt so nice whenever they touched any part of his body. "But I bet your mouth feels even better,"

"Guess you’ll find out.” Cloud gave him a little smile before flipping them, having Zack lean up on the edge of the couch. His eyes met Zack's as he slowly licked up Zack's cock, taking the tip into his mouth and giving a little suck. Zack groaned in response, digging his fingers into Cloud’s hair, closing his eyes as Cloud took him deep, the blonds Jose buried against him. 

He slowly pulled out, hollowing his cheeks as he did, before taking him deep again. Over and over until Zack could feel his legs quiver in pure pleasure.

"Fuck, Cloud." Yeah, Cloud was always so good at giving blow jobs. Even before when he had zero experience, he was still so enthusiastic. Always wanted to make Zack feel good. Was always so determined to make Zack cum.

"Alright, c… Stop." Zack gripped his hair tightly with a whine, and Cloud pulled away, quickly placing himself in Zack’s lap.

"Well, are we going to make love in front of the Christmas tree like you said?" He could feel Cloud squirming in his lap, just a little, his hard on getting to the point of being uncomfortable. 

"Yeah babe, lay down," Zack moved him so he was laying on his back again. He grabbed one of the throw pillows and placed it behind Cloud’s head, wanting him to be comfortable when they had sex.

He grabbed the lube from under the couch cushion 

_Really? You have one there?_ He could read Cloud’s expression, knew exactly what he wanted to say, but in the end, also knew Cloud was grateful that he had some lube this close (really, he had one in every room. And Cloud would soon enough learn that).

Quickly lubing up his fingers, he rubbed them in a teasing motion against Cloud's entrance before pushing both in slowly, enjoying the sounds Cloud had already been making, the way he was biting his lip as he tried to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape.

“Come on, let it out,” Zack whispered, purposely pushing his fingers hard up against his sweet spot, causing Cloud to shutter and moan, burying his face in Zack’s neck, nipping and licking the skin there while Zack fingered him, pulling pleasure from him with each prob of his fingers. He kept pulling out completely, teasing the sensitive area, before shoving back in, making sure to hit his sweet spot every time he did, leaving Cloud desperate for more each time he pulled out.

Too soon, he pulled away, Cloud’s gaze fell upon Zack’s hard cock, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Hey,” Zack laughed, scooting closer as he quickly lubed up his cock, before pulling Cloud down a little, placing his legs around his waist, which immediately tightened around him to pull him closer.

“My eyes are up here.” He smirked, pushing himself inside of Cloud with a hard, quick thrust.

“Ahh! Z...Zack!” Cloud moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his head fell back onto the pillow. 

“That’s right, babe. You like that don’t you? My dick fucking you good?” Zack didn’t take the time to let Cloud adjust, not that Cloud needed it, and leaned over him, his back straining slightly as he bent over to kiss his boyfriend, as he thrust harshly into him. Cloud was always so tight around him, the way Cloud’s body basically begged for Zack’s cock and the way he tightened around him every time he hit his sweet spot.

“Ye...AH!” Cloud snaked his hand into Zack’s hair, pulling him closer for the kiss, moaning into it as Zack deepened the kiss, tongue searing hot and teeth nipping at his lip.

Cloud moaned as he thrust his hips against Zack’s, toes curling as he hit his sweet spot dead on, every time he thrust back in. Everything Zack ever did to him always felt _so_ good, _so_ amazing. It was like he could never get enough.

“I love you,” Zack panting, fingers digging into his hips as he pulled out, Cloud whimpering at the loss of fullness, and shoved back in, ripping a loud yell from Cloud’s throat. Cloud racked his fingers down Zack’s back, briefly feeling bad at any marks he might leave, but he wanted to pull him as close as possible, wanting more. More touch, more of Zack all over him, _in_ him, wanting more of his cock hitting parts of him he could never reach when he fingered himself.

“S...so much.” Zack moved a little and pressed their forehead together, eyes meeting as he thrust in deep, moaning loudly as he released inside of Cloud, the blond following close behind. Only took about two pumps before he released into Zack’s hand, letting out an almost sigh of relief, laughing gently and encasing Zack in his arms.

About an hour later, they were still on the couch. Zack lay warm and comfy on top of Cloud, his head resting on his chest as Cloud ran his fingers gently through his hair in a calm and soothing manner. 

“I love you too,” Cloud said, realizing he had never said it before. But he did. He loved Zack so much. The older man had broken down every barrier he had put up with ease, and without even pushing. Cloud was always so private and reserved about his life. Didn’t let many people in. But meeting Zack? That changed him. He was still private and reserved, but always let Zack in.

“Wh...what?” Zack gasped, pushing himself off of Cloud to look into his eyes. “You love me?”

“Of course I love you. Just took me some time to get the courage to tell you.” Cloud smiled, reaching his hand to Zack’s cheek as he gently brushed his thumb along the bottom of his eye. 

“Hey, don’t cry Zack. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know, I just...I love you so much.” He reached forward to collapse in Cloud’s arms, shoving his face into Cloud’s neck, like he was trying to hide his tears. Cloud smiled as he hugged him tightly, feeling tears prickle his own eyes, but held them back. No. He wasn’t going to cry. No way.

“S...sorry,” Zack pulled away, wiping his eyes as he kissed Cloud’s forehead.

“No, don’t be sorry. I love you, and everything about you.” 

“Mmm,” Zack smiled, flipping them so he was laying on his back and pulled Cloud onto his chest. Perfect. His pretty blond boyfriend was so perfect in his arms. A warm and comforting weight on his chest. He could get used to this, having Cloud this close all the time.

“Move in with me?” He asked, gaining a gasp of shock from Cloud. Sure, maybe a little too soon. But his love for Cloud was so strong. He wanted to wake up with him every day. Have Cloud be the first person he saw when he woke up, and be the last person he saw before he fell asleep. He wanted to cook meals with him, come home from work to have Cloud waiting for him (or hell, vice versa). He wanted every little dumb, cliche thing that came along with living with his boyfriend.

He only hoped Cloud wanted it too.

“Or...or not? S...sorry Cloud. Might be getting ahead of myself.”

“Well,” Cloud started, and Zack could feel him smiling into his neck. “My lease is up in two months, so maybe you have good timing.”

“Really?” Zack was beyond happy, and honestly, a little surprised Cloud agreed. But now they could spend so much time together without pesky roommates to bother Cloud.

“Yeah, now let’s take a shower and get into bed? I’m cold.”

“Yeah. Baby, it’s cold outside.” Zack jokes, laughing as Cloud rolled his eyes. Cloud knew what was coming next. Knew exactly what Zack was about to say. 

  
“But it’s _warm_ inside of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a ton of little one-shots for Christmas, but I work in retail. And Christmas in retail? Very difficult haha. So I wound up writing way less than I wanted. I do have one more coming out (All I Want for Christmas is you). Which'll most likely be out tomorrow. And that one-shot will actually be turned into a full-length story, because I fell in love with the plot and story-building haha. 
> 
> As always, let me know how you liked this! Thank youuuu


End file.
